User talk:Humble Novice
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 01:26, December 26, 2011 Categorize images Please take the time to categorize the images you upload. What takes me 10 minutes to do on my end literally takes you only seconds to do before you upload. For example if you were uploading more Pokemon images, you would categorize them by simply typing Category:Pokemon Conquest Images in the summary box. Kyosei 09:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you do quotes for Generics in DW3 too? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 05:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Be careful with uploading 100man Sengoku images. Sometimes Japanese fans throw several hissy fits when someone takes their screenshots without asking, even if the game is a free service for cellphone users. But it does take time to grind and unlock those characters, so they may get upset about that. Especially characters like Yoshitsugu, since he's a rare character. Sake neko 06:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. If that's the case, then I'll try not to upload any images taken by those fans without their consent. Humble Novice 07:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Power icon It's either your personal internet browser cache or wikia's system cache. With the former clearing your browser cache should show the changes. In the case of the latter it tends to vary, sometimes it takes only a few minutes to a few hours. Sometimes it doesn't update at all the image needs to be re-uploaded, this tends to be a rare case though. I personally see the different icon you uploaded though with the file's image history so it might just be a matter of the various wikia image caches needing time to update. Kyosei 02:55, May 10, 2012 (UTC) your efforts these last couple of days have been wonderful, truly wonderful! you've been putting so much hard work and effort into the things you've been doing, its amazing your able to get such high quality images. Thank you so much for all of your hard work! Question, will you be doing this for the Warriors Orochi characters as well? we could use some weapon image updates for the past WO characters, as well as the weapons of the WO3 characters. Of course when you finish your current objectives of course. Again awesome work buddy, keep it up! Ixbran 07:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, but this is just the beginning of it all. I'm planning to add a few more things to this wiki in the near future. If there's something I see worth sharing, I'll be sure to upload it here for everyone to look at. Humble Novice 14:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Concepts Depends. Two images for the default appearance is the norm. It's a fight to the finish for that second image most of the time. An easy way of looking at it is this: *Treasure Box artwork + 3D render = complete; no more is needed *Treasure Box artwork but no 3D render = concept artwork okay *No Treasure Box artwork; two images of same character attire/weapon acceptable *Main visual or any available image given for said character in other Koei franchises (but you primarily upload Warriors related things, so this might not apply to your question directly) Any more than two –especially for the always-changing-their-looks-anyways-in-their-series-''Warriors''-characters– is prone to deletion. That's to prevent over flooding the character galleries for one game, since image spam isn't really the point of this wiki. Usually one image per alternate outfit or non-''Warriors'' game appearance is acceptable. So, say if you were to upload any Warriors concept artwork for Zhou Tai, Xiahou Dun, Goemon, Yukimura, and so on right now, they would likely get deleted. These characters already have more than enough images to display their default and differing appearances throughout the Warriors franchises, and they doesn't need any more to establish that fact. Concept art for any alternate outfits/downloadable outfits they have as well would likely be deleted at this point, as they would be considered too excessive. The only exceptions to this so far would be the collaboration characters, ala Ryu Hayabusa and company. Multiple images for them are allowed to reflect that they have been a guest in "so-and-so" many games. Sake neko 04:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :By default appearances, you mean the character designs used in each game, right? If that's the case, then I think I know what to do now. Thank you very much for taking the time to answer my question here. Humble Novice 07:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Images If you are able, do you think you can upload high res images of the weapons used by the Hero and Heroine in Samurai Warriors Chronicles? It would really help out their pages if you could. Also, possibly images of their alternate costumes, as well as the Head, Chest, Arm and Hip accessories they can get? Help flesh the pages out a bit more. Ixbran 04:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Concept Artworks I only posted those because I thought they'd be beneficial to the Wiki. if it turns out the mods and admins don't like them, they can freely delete them.I wont get upset, only trying to help. though the fact that the Admin for the Koei Wiki, Kyosei, hasn't deleted them him self yet possibly means he doesn't mind them being here. We will just have to wait and see how things turn out. Ixbran 20:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Please don't try to upload magazine scans. It may take a few days (or maybe only one day), but better renders and images of these characters will be available once the "Famitsu exclusive" day limit wears off. What I mean by that is whenever Famitsu reports on something in their magazine productions, all other news outlets usually have to wait for a day or so (sometimes weeks) to report on it. It's done that way to get people to clamor for their copy of that particular Famitsu issue. This is how it has been for years for several franchises. It's how Famitsu continues to stay on top for the Japanese video game news source for home consoles and crushes many Japanese video game news publications, for better or worse. :Expect to see better images once Japanese online news sites get the chance to report on it, usually when the Japanese official website updates. Sake neko 04:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know about that rule. My mistake then. But still, you've got me curious now. Is Famitsu the only gaming publication that does these exclusive magazine deals with companies like Koei? Humble Novice 04:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Short answer: no, of course not. That's not how business works. Famitsu doesn't cover them out of curiosity; companies pay Famitsu to highlight them for recognizable publicity. It's one of the most celebrated and popular publications known to video game fans, one of the ones which is practically guaranteed to be spread as gossip by the Japanese online community –as you have may well noticed already. They occasionally do these type of deals with Jump, Dengeki, and Itmedia. But, in reality, that's how it goes for most Japanese video game companies in general. Not just Koei. Sake neko 05:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Videos Why are you uploading them? Is something wrong with just linking the official website and youtube channel? I'm not really accusing, I'm just more curious than anything else. Wikia's formatting has never handled them well in the past or the present, so that's why I'm asking. Sake neko 18:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I thought it'd be nice to make use of this new convenient feature by adding videos related to each article instead of just placing the link below. If I've done something wrong, you and everyone else are always free to correct me. After all, don't I have a responsibility to make up for my own mistakes? Humble Novice 19:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't saying it was wrong, I'm just saying it looks garish and a bit appalling for small pages on this wiki. It looks even worse for users who aren't logged in, with those overwhelming flash and video ads all over the place. That isn't your fault though, that's Wikia's fault. I'm not sure what to do really. Like I've said, Wikia's never really handled videos well in the past or present. Sake neko 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the case, then wouldn't it be better to have the video section minimized or removed entirely? Or is that solution impossible now? Humble Novice 21:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC)